


All I Could Do

by sagaluthien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts around a competition</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Could Do

**Author's Note:**

> Originals please ask first if you would borrow any… It is written for exercise, fun and not to gain money.

Some would say it wasn't good enough. But I did as well as I could. I really stretched out my capacity to get those few extra seconds. It was better than last time and the time before.

Sure compared to some of the others I wasn't better than them. I wasn't over the line as number one. All I will say is that try yourself to compete with the world best athlete's and see how well you do.

Get there at place four was **all I could do** , for the moment.

Of course I want to be first and that is my goal.

  



End file.
